Computer generated virtual reality (VR) allows a user to be immersed in a simulated real environment or an imaginary environment, for example. With complete immersion, the user is able to interact with the simulated or imaginary environment, as if the user were present within that VR environment. That is, the user is able to move and look around the VR environment, and possibly interact with objects within that VR environment.
VR systems can use some display system to let the user view the VR environment. These display systems may include a computer monitor or display screen that is presented in front of the user. When the display screen is smaller, the VR experience of the user is hampered by visual stimulation from the surrounding real environment (e.g., sunlight, objects in real space, etc.). The VR experience may be improved by increasing the display size to reduce the influence of the surrounding real environment. Further, the display system may be designed to block out stimulation from the surrounding real environment. For example, a head mounted display (HMD) worn by a user is able to block out light from the physical, real environment, and present a stereoscopic screening system to the user for viewing the VR environment in three dimensions (3D). These HMDs may include viewing goggles integrated with a mounting system that is worn on or over the head. Still other more complex VR systems may be integrated with movement sensors that allow a user to make moves in a real world that may then be translated in some form to the world of VR. For instance, hand gestures/movements may be used to interact with VR objects, and moving through the real world (e.g., walking in the physical environment) may be translated to similar movement in the VR environment (e.g., walking or running in the VR environment).
VR systems have been embraced by various industries, such as the military, real estate, medicine, video gaming, etc. Because the user can be totally immersed within a VR environment, that VR environment may simulate a real environment for purposes of training, enjoyment, and escape. For example, a VR system may be used for pilot training in the military, surgical technique training within the medical industry, showing a listing by a real estate agent, or experiencing a vacation destination. In addition, the VR environment may be used to simulate a completely imaginary environment, such as a fantasy world where characters have super human powers. For example, the user may be immersed within a video gaming VR environment that allows the user to take on the skills and movements of a gaming character within that VR environment. In that manner, the user is able to extend the margins of reality by giving the user the sense of imaginary movements and skills. This is analogous to having a disabled person feel as if he or she were able to move (e.g., walk) within the VR environment.
However, the VR experience of a user will vary with the type of VR content presented, and with the compatibility of the user for interacting with the VR content. In some cases, VR content may induce sickness or discomfort in the user that is akin to motion sickness experienced in the physical, real world. The discomfort by the user may be due in general to sensory cues (e.g., visual, auditory, etc.) that are somehow not compatible with a specific user, though research in the area has not determined exactly why these cues may or may not be compatible.
It is in this context that embodiments of the disclosure arise.